


Baby Food, Shopping Carts and Connections

by Pepsi (Pepsiiii)



Series: Luckily You ARE The Father [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Kid OC - Freeform, M/M, Meet-Cute, Single dad Tsukishima Kei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22966165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepsiiii/pseuds/Pepsi
Summary: Lev was just minding his business in the store, as one does when out of the blue here comes the hottest thing since sex itself— a blonde with a baby. How was Lev supposed to continue on his way shopping for whatever he was looking for (lemon-scented dish soap, some veggie, and roasted chicken soup and those vanilla-flavored toaster waffles, the ones with the flakes of black vanilla and everything) when the man of his dreams just walked through those automatic sliding doors and stole his breath away?He wasn’t.OR; Lev and Tsukishima meet after 10 years apart.
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Luckily You ARE The Father [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650478
Comments: 13
Kudos: 92





	Baby Food, Shopping Carts and Connections

**Author's Note:**

> //THIS STORY AND THE SERIES AS A WHOLE IS NOT BASED AROUND MPREG OR A/B/O //
> 
> Thank you @Neonmints for supporting me and helping me flesh out ideas like always. Without you, Tsuki wouldn't be a DILF
> 
> Also, Lev says 'definitely' a lot. Roll with it

She was very small. Too small even. 

Tsukishima wasn’t this small (Lev couldn’t imagine him ever being this tiny) he couldn’t have been. If Lev looked past the fucking _adorable_ baby in the shopping cart next to him and left his eyes drift away from the criminally hot dad cooing at her, then maybe he’d remember the fact everyone ever made was small, this small, at one point in their lives. 

Lev was just minding his business in the store, as one does when out of the blue here comes the hottest thing since sex itself— a blonde with a baby. How was Lev supposed to continue on his way shopping for whatever he was looking for (lemon-scented dish soap, some veggie, and roasted chicken soup and those vanilla-flavored toaster waffles, the ones with the flakes of black vanilla and everything) when the man of his dreams just walked through those automatic sliding doors and stole his breath away? He wasn’t. 

The guy was wearing a long black sweater that covered up his arms and neck entirely. On top of that was a seemingly heavy coat but the man wore it like it weighed nothing at all, under it all were some well-fitting jeans, giving the whole outfit a more casual look. But what really brought the whole outfit together was the giant lavender baby bag hanging off his shoulder. 

Nothing said sexy like ‘caring for my child even if it doesn’t match my outfit’. Yet in a way, it did match his outfit. 

Anyway, guy. Lev is standing on the left of the aisle staring at a can of something (canned frosting) and the guy rolls the cart up to the right of the aisle (baby food) and stops the cart to skim the different foods. At this point, Lev and Hot Guy are close enough for Lev to pick up more of his features. Big hands, wide shoulders, tall but not taller than Lev, and the blonde hair that originally caught Lev’s eye only seems more platinum from his spot from across the aisle. As Lev (stared, watched, observed, stalked) looked at the other man something about him seemed familiar, Lev didn’t know _what_ exactly but it was definitely something. 

As he stared back down at the can in his hands he tried to connect some kind of dots, something— anything to remember who this guy could be. 

A friend from work? No Lev usually remembers his friends. 

An old fling? Bar buddy? Unlikely. Lev wouldn’t forget a backside like his. 

A high school teammate or maybe a long lost classmate from Nekoma? Probably not seeing how all the people he remembered from high school were on call away and well situated in his memory.

He needed to see his face. That would jog his memory and quickly give him the missing piece of the puzzle. So Lev walked over to the right side of the aisle ( baby food, something Lev doesn’t eat) and began looking at the jars of baby mush. His eyes lazily jumped from jar to jar as if he wasn’t gradually going higher and higher to reach his goal of seeing the face of the unknown hottie that he _definitely_ knew just didn’t know _how_ or from _where._

_Chicken gravy and green peas_

_Avocado, mango and peach mixture_

_Apple, banana and pear mixture_

_Beef, rice and—- Tsukishima Kei?_

Lev couldn’t see his face perfectly from the angle his head was at and his eyes were beginning to hurt a bit from the strain of trying to look at something completely to his left and out of his line of sight, but he knew who it was. How couldn’t he? It was Tsukishima. Tsukki. Blonde, mean but not too mean, and a middle blocker to end all middle blockers. They had always been the same height, except Lev was taller (he’s always taller), and even now that hadn’t changed. Lev couldn’t take in the other’s face like this, so he did what he did best and got attention.

“Tsukki?”

For a moment Lev thought he might have the wrong guy. He didn’t say anything, didn’t react much to the name, nor did he jump into Lev’s arms and thank him for reuniting them and officially beginning their friendship rekindling. For a moment Lev felt the kind of dread that can only be triggered when assuming a stranger is someone you know and having the _audacity_ and _balls_ to just openly say it and ask, and the stranger doesn’t know who you are and stares at you like you just asked them if you went to high school together even though they didn’t even go to high school, period, so of course, they didn’t go to one with _you_ (other situations able to invoke this complete fear, complicated disappointment and overall utter feeling of dumbass, consists of calling a person in power ‘mom’ or ‘dad’, replying ‘thank you, you too’ after the teenager at the ticket counter in the movies gives you the obligatory ‘enjoy the film’ comment, stuttering when asking for a drink at the bar because the prices are a bit high for your liking but you’ve had a _bad_ night and just need to get wasted and paying for something in cash and realizing you’re short but you have coins so you use the coins but the line is long and it’s only _90 cents_ but you can’t find a dime to make it an even 90).

“Haiba-San?”

Wow. That’s new. 

And now they were staring at each other, face to face. That was definitely Tsukishima Kei, in the flesh, with about 10 years added to him. Unsurprisingly, Kei looked as handsome as ever but unlike when they were younger he had some mild bags underneath his eyes. Lev thought about the young baby with Tsukishima. The eye bags made sense. Other than that, everything was just how Lev remembered it: crisp honey-amber eyes, flawless skin, nice eyelashes, a cold neutral expression that made Lev feel like maybe he was the only man alive bar Tsukishima. 

Being 30 fit Tsukishima like a glove. A Gucci black leather glove at that. The age in his features was there, jaw more defined, taller and (from what Lev can see) more comfortable in his body, his hair was as short as it’s always been but unlike during his teenage years, Tsukishima now wore glitter star and moon hair clips in his hair. 

Cute.

“I like your hair. The clips I mean.”

Tsukishima stared at him for a moment with a confused tilt of the head before he chuckled a bit (it’s crucial to understand that Tsukishima Kei did a lot of things in response to questions, but a soft chuckle has _never_ been one of them) and raised his hand to graze the clips in his hair. 

“Mm, it’s easier to keep these in my hair instead of digging through a giant bag every time _someone_ feels like taking her hair clips out.”

The utter tenderness within Tsukishima’s voice as he said that, the way he said ‘someone’ as if they were a devil and yet looked at Lev with eyes so warm and full of light that it was no doubt meant Tsukishima was truly happy—that alone was enough to make Lev think maybe he had the wrong person still. 

“Who _is_ that? Who’s baby is that?”

Tsukishima’s face falls and he rolls his eyes. He gives Lev a blank stare. That’s the Tsukki Lev knows and remembers. 

“ _My_ baby. More specifically my daughter.”

Tsukishima moved a little to his right to give Lev a better view of the baby (his baby). 

Lev doesn’t know exactly why it surprised him so much that this baby looked so (Cute? Adorable? World-shatteringly small? Precious? Perfect?) much like Tsukishima. He was just told who’s baby she was. But that was definitely a Tsukishima carbon copy. Soft looking platinum blond hair, big blinking honey amber eyes, a rosy little blush on her cheeks and a matching pair of moon and star hair clips in her hair. She had a strawberry onesie on and Lev never ever felt a need to take a picture of a baby before but- there's always a first time for everything.

“ _And who are YOU?”_

_“ She_ is Lee.”

“Lee?”

“Lee.”

“Who picked that one out? Mom?”

The baby, Lee, looked up at Lev and reached her chubby little baby fingers out at him and cooed. Lev died a little— just a bit.

“It's a good name Haiba-san”

“So you named her? Cute.”

Tsukishima probably shouldn’t have blushed. He did. It was adorable. Lee had officially grasped Lev’s outstretched finger and did her best to bring the bigger finger into her toothless mouth. Tsukishima stopped her and replaced Lev’s finger with his own; she happily nibbled on her father’s finger instead. 

Also no mom in the picture? Good to know TsukishimaGay (as Lev lovingly called him in their youth) still swung for the same team. 

“Can I have your number?” 

Tsukishima blinked at him as he continued to let his daughter suck on his finger. Lev looked back at his own cart and remembered he did eventually have to get back home to finish some paperwork and think about his new hot dad friend. Yet even with all this in mind he still stared (and smiled) at Tsukishima and Lee waiting for an answer or lack thereof. Lucky for him Tsukishima must have been feeling generous because after a moment of staring at each other he pulls out his phone and handed it over. 

“I can’t promise I’ll be able to answer quickly, I do have another human being to take care of, and I have a job but- reconnecting doesn’t sound bad.” 

And then Tsukishima smiled, a small little thing, but a smile no less and Lev felt a little warm but mostly bored from standing in place for too long and staring aimlessly. With that Tsukishima and Lee turned around, not before grabbing some baby food, and walked away down the aisle until they turned and were out of sight.

::

_Hey Tsukki? It’s me Lev :DD!!_

8:30 PM

_Ah- that's right I gave you my number._

9:00 PM

_It feels so good to talk to you again!! IMISSEDUTSUKKI!!_

9:00 PM

_Ah- I regret giving you my number_

9:40 PM

_Haha very funny. Wanna get wasted?_

9:40 PM

_Yes._

9:41 PM

::

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to start something smaller, easier to jump into. Also, babies.
> 
> Anyway, you guys know the deal, comment your thoughts, praise me insistently, go on twitter and yell at me to be productive.
> 
> //Twt//@Burnttoastwbttr


End file.
